Да Мое Домашнее животное
by JellyfishTamer
Summary: Ivan was a scholarship student with big dreams. But when Alfred has an idea so Ivan's isn't lonely, he brings him to a place where Hybrids are sold. Now enter Gilbert who complicates everything. will there be love? Or will Gilbert crush Ivans big dreams?
1. The adoption

Disclaimer: RawrziesDeLoli does not own Hetalia.

Also as a warning some of the characters will be OOC. Don't like don't read

Everyone knows school is a pain in the ass.

And Ivan is definitely someone who could tell you that. Especially when he works at the chemistry and astronomy department at G8 University. It wasn't an easy feat juggling two extremely complicated subjects at once, on a scholarship. But being a prodigy he managed to do it. Ivan, although a rather poor international student, had big dreams for such little hope. Hope that one day he could go to NASA and work for their department and hopefully becoming one of the top scientists in the department. Ivan knew it was a hard and nearly impossible to accomplish but with his brains and determination, he was very close to that dream.

However even though Ivan was piled with books and home work, his dorm room seemed to empty. Ivan was a rather...Intimidating student. Being that he had just grasped the English language, it was much harder for him to make friends since he's so big, and his words always seem to come out wrong in translation and scare people. His best friend Alfred, who was in the same astronomy class and seemingly the only boy who does not fear him tries as much as he can to keep the bulky Russian company, but having Arthur, his boy friend and other friends can't keep him as much company as he like has another idea.

And this is where the story starts...

A sigh is heard in the rather empty dorm room as the Russian finished the large amount of paperwork less than 5 hours. Three essays were completed and 2 halves of his Chemistry book had been done, thankfully starting straight after classes were done. Looking at the alarm clock he could see the bright red lights of his alarm clock flashing 7:00. Ivan frowned as he straightened his back hearing his spine pop back in to place with a horrid crack. He grimaced as he heard his neck and arms doing identical sounds one louder then the other. Ivan knew he should recheck his work; anything that could affect his mark could also negatively affect his scholarship. Looking at the time again, he shrugged as he got up from his study desk to go make popcorn or something light he could snack on. No point in starving himself and miss an obvious, but crucial mistake. Grabbing a flat bag from the cupboard, he undid the plastic around the bag and threw it in the microwave for two minutes. After twenty seconds he could hear rapid popping noises coming from the microwave and a lightly buttered scent. After two minutes was done the microwave beeped noting its completion and the Russian was hasty enough to grab it.

Opening the bag up he sat back down on the chair where his study desk was and went through his work, fixing up any mistakes he may have done in the process. As a half hour passed he deemed his work good enough to hand in and printed his essays and put his books back into his bag making sure that the next day they weren't crumpled or forgotten in his hast. Giving a weary groan he dumped himself on the bed, ready to sleep, from such stress he put his body through. Putting his arms on his eyes he was ready for that calming black to seize him.

However it seemed that fate had other plans.

There was a knock on the door as the sound vibrated across the nearly empty dorm. Ivan groaned, not feeling like getting up to answer the door. Besides he already knew who it was, so he had no reason to get up. "Come in Alfred." He said tiredly not moving a muscle, even though he heard the door creek open and the rather boisterous blond walk in. "Ouch Commie not even getting off your ass to answer the door for me. And besides, how did you know it was me? For all you know I could be Natalia trying ot molest you again." Alfred snickered at the thought of the mentally unstable sister of Ivan's that the poor boy had to deal with every few months. Ivan moved his arm from his eyes and shot a glare to the blond. "Not funny Alfred." Ivan's heavily accented voice responded. "Besides shouldn't Arthur be with you? Who knows when your stupidity might strike and your toy is not there to save you." Although those two fought and threw insults at each other like rivals or worst enemies would, Alfred was his best friend and he saw him as a brother would, and fought like one too.

Alfred stuck his tongue out childishly, folding his arms and trying to fight the blush that threatened to stain his cheeks. "You're too cute Vanya, and Arthur's my friend not my boy toy." Ivan shot another glare to the American as he used his childhood name his older sister, Katyusha gave him when he was younger. As much as he hated that name, Alfred had found out when his sisters had come over to visit and Natalia had called him Vanya while trying to force her rather unwanted and incestuous love on him. Causing Alfred to not only laugh at his misery, but use it against him too.

Fucking American.

Getting up from a comfortable position he gave the American a tired look as he scratched his head in fatigue. "What do you want?" Ivan said bluntly, the American however ignored the rudeness and flashed him a million dollar smile that made Ivan instantly suspicious. "Well, you always tell me how lonely you can get sometimes and I know that I'm not always here..." Alfred started, circling around the point, which made Ivan's short temper shorter because of his weariness. "Just get to the point Alfred." The sunny blond huffed as he waved at the air like he was waving away Ivan's rude words. "Well I think we should get you a pet!" The blond said excitedly, obviously thinking it was the best idea in the world. However, Ivan thought different.

"A pet Alfred, really?" Ivan said disbelievingly, wondering if Alfred was either off his fucking rocker or his translation was wrong...Nope the first one seemed more believable. "Come on Ivan! It's not like you're going to be a crazy cat lady or something, just one pet!" Alfred really didn't want to mention that Ivan would probably skin the cats and sell their furs to a black communist market. Ivan frowned at the idea and shook his head. This was a bad idea, besides the dorms didn't even allow pets. "Nyet, that's a stupid idea. Besides how would I feed it? I have trouble feeding myself and keeping a plant alive let alone a living animal." Alfred just grinned, a devious grin. A grin that even made Ivan want to jump out a window and cry to Natalia.

Okay so not that far where he would go Natalia, but you get the point.

"No Alfred I do not like that look." The ashen blond said wearily, his body hunched slightly with un comforting idea's of what Alfred might have planned. Alfred grabbed the bulky Russian from his bed a lifted him up to his feet with a surprising force that the athletic blond possessed, wrapping and arm around his 'Communist' friend the blond still gave his friend that look as they walked out the door. "Trust me; you'll like what you see."

...

Ivan had absolutely no idea where there were going. It was pitch black outside and quite obviously it was out of town too, Ivan looked at his watch worriedly. 11:30 Pm. Crap, he was not going to wake up fully tomorrow, and if that happens, his work will be shoddy at best. That thought scared him since his whole scholarship was riding on his brilliant work. He turned angrily to his best friend knowing that Alfred knew he was a scholarship student. "Alfred lets go. I would like to wake up tomorrow and not screw up my scholarship I worked so hard to get." Alfred just shushed him and kept on driving. "We're almost there; don't get your panties in a bunch."

And just as those words left his mouth lo and behold they were there. It was a rather new looking building, but in a rather isolated area. The building was white with a good three stories to it, and white light flashing through the windows of the building. As they parked themselves to the edge of the building, Alfred flashed the bigger boy a smile. "Trust me, I've known this man since the day I was born, he knows what he's doing." However the lingering fear didn't dissipate from Ivan's stomach as he followed the blond into building. However, the inside was incredible! It was full of lab equipment and tubes of unknown substances; it was a lab Ivan wouldn't mind coming to again.

But what does this have to do with animals? As soon as that thought had passed the Russians mind, he heard footsteps clicking across the linoleum floor as Ivan's attention was taken by a rather handsome blond, who's age ranged from his late 20's to early 30's. His wavy blond hair reached his jaw and had a little bit of stubble on his chin. He flashed a grin at the American and ran over to give the younger male a hug. "Mon Dieu Alfred, I haven't seen you since you went to the university!" The French accent was incredibly noticeable in the bubbly man's voice; he pulled the younger blond away from him, but still keeps his hands on the boys' shoulders with a kind smile still on the man's face. "What brings you here to see me?" His voice heavy in curiosity, as Alfred's head directed to the Russian to his right side.

"You see Uncle Francis; I think Ivan here needs a pet, if you know what I mean." Suddenly the Frenchman's kind smile turned into one of perversion, which made the fear that had once been numbed return full force to the Russians stomach. The man let out a very...scary laugh that sound a lot like Hon hon hon. "Is that so?" He said looking at the Ivan with a glint in his eyes. He put an arm around the Russian boy as he dragged the two blonds with him. "Well then, let's see what I have for you."

As they walked down a long stretch of hallway, the two boys were lead to a metal plated door, as it opened Ivan could not believe what he was seeing. There was a clear plate over a large area of what looked like people in the large glass area. However they were...Animals?

"You like them? There hybrids of man and animal, it took years to perfect but I managed through it by fusing the DNA of the animal into a test tube fetus. It's rather risky, and only these few were able to live through the process un deformed. They all know English, but they also know one language they have been taught as well." He said, obviously proud of his work as well as he looked at his 'Babies' Fondly. Ivan looked at these animal/man hybrids in both fascination and horror. The science behind this was brilliant yes but...Was this even legal? However there was one that caught his eye, a rabbit hybrid to be precise. He was as fair as the snow and his hair was a platinum blond that shined in the artificial light with matching ears that blended into his hair perfectly. But what really caught Ivan's eye were the rabbits eyes that shone an astounding shade of ruby, it was a color that Ivan had certainly never seen before, at least, not on a human. Ivan nearly snorted at that though. But these things weren't even human to begin with.

Francis seemed to follow Ivan's gaze and smirk. As beautiful as that creature was, he was probably the most defiant, foul mouthed, and let's not forget egotistical of the small bunch. "I see Gilbert has caught your eye hum?" The blond said to the Russian, who responded with a light blush and a nod, but didn't lift his gaze of the rare creature. "There's a problem though." Francis continued as he walked into the middle of the room gazing at his beauties, which in turn paid no attention to him whatsoever. Ivan tore his gaze off of the rabbit and onto the Frenchman, curious and a bit worried at what could be wrong with the creature he was thinking of taking home. Knowing he had gotten Ivan's attention he continued on. "This one is probably the most defiant of all of them, and probably the most violent if he has taken a strong dislike to you." He took a quick glance at Ivan then back to the hybrid children. "It doesn't help that the blond next to him is his baby brother." Ivan looked at the stern and bigger looking blond with matching coloured ears and tail, who seemed to be cleaning the Albino's ears of the ruffled patched of fur sticking from his ears, which the rabbit didn't seem to mind and snuggled into the blond seeming content with cuddling with the younger sibling. "It also doesn't help that he has quite the mouth on him too." However Francis's lips quirked into a perverted smirk. "Do you think you can handle such a handful?" Ivan had no doubt he could handle the Rabbit, especially since he had a nicely sized dorm room which he shared with no one this particular year, and he could be quite...erm...Aggressive at times too. However, he felt bad by taking him away from the larger sibling. He knew how it felt not being near his sisters, so he felt a twinge of sympathy towards him. "Ah, I know that look. It doesn't matter; tomorrow the blond is being picked up by this adorable Italian boy, so they'll be separated anyway." Francis said leaning on the glass nonchalantly as he waited for the Russian to make up his mind. Ivan felt a little bit better about separating them, but not by much. They should still have maybe these few more moments before there separated but he might not have that much time...

"How much does he cost?" Francis's smiles brightened, but Ivan looked weary. He was actually rather poor, and could only really afford to feed himself and pay off his books. _'For a genius I really didn't think this out properly'_ Ivan thought to himself, as he went for discussing the line of payment."Usually they're a grand each." Ivan nearly choked on his spit. A Grand! He couldn't afford that! "However~ because you're Alfred's good friend and he is my godchild this ones on the house." Francis didn't have t mention that he was glad to get rid of Gilbert. As much as he loved him like all his babies, Gilbert has to be one of the most infuriating one of all. "So, is it a deal?"

Ivan nodded, in agreement as the two shook hands and Francis left the room. Ivan's head was still spinning at the thought of buying one of these creatures, as he looked at the glass were all the hybrids were, he still wondered if this was a good idea.

...

Gilbert nearly purred in contentment as Ludwig continued to clean his ears. West usually made the excuse that they were dirty and un kept and some random bullshit excuse so that he could touch and cuddle with his awesome big brother. They weren't anything romantic or anything, but they were probably the closest out of all there "Siblings" here. As Gilbert sat between the bigger but younger sibling's legs getting groomed, he saw Ludwig's ears twitch as Francis came in, probably to check on the others to see how they are, however today was different.

"Well my lovelies' today one of you is getting adopted!" Gilbert's ear twitched, but wasn't truly paying attention. He was never usually the one adopted, and slightly hoped that it was Ludwig. He deserved much better then in here. He glanced at Francis since Ludwig had stopped cleaning his ear's, The Frenchman's smile was bright, which wasn't exactly odd. He was usually happy when one of them was adopted. However, nervousness settled in both Gilbert's and Ludwig's' stomach as Francis began walking towards them. To Gilbert's surprise, he was the one who felt the rough material of the collar around his neck.

"Congratulations Gilbert, I hope your home is as 'Awesome' as you are." However, Ludwig seemed to get out of his stupor and wrap his arms around Gilbert. "They can't take my Bruder away!" the blond cried as he tightened his hold on the petit brother. Francis tisked as he tugged on the leash causing Gilbert to stand if he wanted to avoid pain from the collar. However Ludwig followed in suite refusing to let him go. "I won't let you take him!" Ludwig cried out hugging his brother tightly. As much as a pain in the ass that Gilbert was, he trusted him the most and they depend on each other. Gilbert clinged to the cat, not wanting to leave his little sibling alone by himself. Gilbert was shocked and above all petrified, he pretty much guaranteed himself that he wasn't going anywhere because of his attitude. Gilbert cried in surprise as he felt himself getting peeled off of his brother. He tried to hold of Ludwig's hand but his gripped slipped as he was being carried off by a stranger and Ludwig was being held back by their caretaker. "Ludwig!" Gilbert cried out as he tried to scramble out of the man's tight grip. He heard his brother cry out his name and could smell the despair coming from the room, even as he was being dragged out. He could feel the anger boiling in his chest as he released it by pounding on the strangers back. "You son of a bitch let go of me!" He growled out in anger as he felt his hackles rise.

"Hm I don't think so, for I own you now da?"

XXX

A/N: Hey guys! I hoped you liked what you saw, and I'm hoping on continuing this story as well, but I can't continue unless I get reviews to know that you liked it and want me to continue. I wasn't too happy with the ending to be honest but I left it there for a decent ending to the chapter and hopefully you didn't mind that the quality seemed to lack. To be honest again with you usually my chapters are a little bit smaller then this, though not by much so they'll still be fairly long chapters. Actually some will be bigger and some will be smaller, it all depends on my mood and if I had been inspired.

For those who are reading this and getting pissed because I haven't updated LTAM don't worry I'm working on that one still, I have a chapter that might be up this week anyway, so yeah.

On another note, for those of you who are in B.C Canada, I'm sure some of you know of the cosplay convention (Cos&Effect) If any of you are going to be there message me, because I'll be there too! Being of course. Gilbert Beilschmidt! For those in the US, well I wish you guys could come. D:

Anyway don't forget to review my loves! I'll be waiting!Gibert


	2. Annoyances From Both Ends

Ivan gritted his teeth as his eyes narrowed towards the Albino rabbit. The hybrid had been a nuisance since they had reached Alfred's car and frankly the Russian was quickly losing his temper. Gilbert had been constantly complaining, couldn't keep still, and of course nearly blinded Alfred because he was bored nearly killing them all. Ivan groaned, as he tried to burry himself into the mattress, ignoring the crinkling sounds directed towards the eating area. He was beginning to second guess his decision, but Francis had to add no refunds. He and the American are on the top list of people to kill when he snaps. "Hey, communist asshole where am I going to sleep?" On second thought Gilbert will be the first. Ivan shifted his body to look at the direction of where the Albino rabbit was and gave him a false smile, trying to hide the anger and annoyance the rabbit was giving him. Granted he never was a good liar and because of his...Short temper, people usually didn't like to be around him, unless you're stupid like Alfred.

"Hmm, I'm not sure maybe on the floor where animals and rodents belong." He responded with his smile as he turned away from the dim light trying to get that unlikely sleep that he was hoping to get. However the rabbit bristled at the insult, and would not leave him in peace like he had hoped. "Asshole, I'm being serious! You sleep on the damn floor and let me have the bed!" Ivan's teeth once again gritted in irritation as he looked at the alarm clock on his bed side table, staring in panic at the time. _'1:30! Damnit, how am I supposed to wake up tomorrow, I've already missed about four well needed hours of sleep!'_ "Gilbert!" Ivan growled as he turned his body to look at the albino. Gilbert quickly shut up as he saw the expression on the Russians face as he held his breath, now intent on listening to the student. Ivan nearly cried at the small bit of silence he had, but instead he gave the new 'family member' a lecture. "Shut the fuck up." He nearly cringed at the use of Alfred's usual bad language but right now he was tired and had classes at 6:00 and currently not in the mood to deal with such bullshit. Gilbert frowned and opened his mouth to rip the Russian a new one but Ivan beat him to it.

"I have classes tomorrow, and right now I cannot afford to lose my scholarship, just because some spoiled animal does not like the situation he's in. I can sympathize that you didn't want to be away from your brother, I'm a sibling myself with two sisters, but for god sake shut your mouth and sleep!" and with that he turned away from the rabbit and buried his head in the pillow. "Oh and don't forget to turn off the lights." He added, before he relaxed into the sheets. Gilbert pouted; his ears that were usually erect were now drooping low, feeling a little beaten down from his new "Owner." Not quite wanting to speak he did anyway because he honestly did not know where he was sleeping. "But where am I going to sleep?" He heard Ivan mumble a tired "I don't care." And put a blanket over his face.

Gilbert frowned as he decided to curl up to the side of Ivan's bed, feeling that he would be unwelcomed if he tried to crawl underneath the blankets. He felt lonely and rather cold without his brother curled up with him. "I already miss West." He mumbled quietly, as he laid his cheek on his arm hoping that maybe, just maybe he'd get to see his baby brother again. _'Doubt it.' _Gilbert thought bitterly, as he closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him.

...

Gilbert shivered, as he felt cold air attack his bare toes as he tried to pull them in himself, where the body heat was located, but unfortunately, that attempt failed. Gilbert let out a whine of discontent as he couldn't warm up his frigid body. Gilbert sat up as he looked pathetically towards the rather cozy looking bed with a warm looking Russian in it. As he looked at the window he could see frost covering it, and he could even see a bit of his breath too. _'Damn Ruski! Does he not know what a heater is? It's fucking cold!'_ He thought angrily, as he glared at Ivan. _'Maybe I should wake that dipshit up. Then complain.'_ Gilbert grinned at the thought of pissing off the bulky looking student, as he crawled on the bed. _'Gilbert you're a genius, now he has to listen to you!' _He giggled slightly as he praised himself, as he started poking at the sleeping boy's face. "Hey Ruski, I'm cold. Wake up now and tend to me!" His voice was low, but loud enough so that he could be heard by the student. Ivan grunted, as he waved the rabbit's finger out of his face and turned over to the other side facing away from the nuisance. Gilbert however did not like that as he climbed over to the other side.

"Come on Commie wake up, I'm cold!" He growled as he kept poking him. Ivan's eyes snapped open, which startled the rather ballsy rabbit. When Gilbert tried to get off the bed, two arms shot out to grab the rabbit and pull him into his chest. As Gilbert felt his heartbeat speeding up from the fear of waking the sleeping giant, he tried to push on the boy's chest to escape the grip, but the attempt was unsuccessful. Gilbert looked up in fear to see that the boy...was...still asleep. _'What the hell?'_ Gilbert looked at Ivan's peacefully sleeping face as he cuddled the rabbit to his chest. Gilbert's ears drooped in embarrassment and he felt heat in his cheeks. _'Ugh, this is embarrassing...But he's so warm.'_ As Gilbert relaxed he could feel he wasn't as cold as he was when he was sleeping on the floor. Gilbert sighed irritably as he curled into Ivan's chest. _'fuck it.'_ He though tiredly as he closed his eyes happily warm.

...

The alarm clock blared as the time changed to 5:30. Ivan groaned as he peeled his eyes open, and stared at the loud alarm clock. He didn't want to move from the comfortable warmth he had, and he only got about five hours of sleep but he knew, for his grades sake, that he had to wake up. As he looked down he was startled to see a white head of hair and rabbit ears curled up to his chest. As he moved away slightly he could see the Albino bunny sleeping peacefully. He smiled down at the adorable picture he saw. He leaned over the bunny slightly to switch off the annoying device; he lay down and rubbed his face hoping to rub the tiredness from his eyes.

Yeah, that was successful.

He felt the bed shift slightly as Gilbert cuddled into his side, trying to keep the warmth with him while he slept. Ivan nearly cooed at the cuteness that the rabbit displayed, as was rather sad that he couldn't stay like that a little while longer. As he scooted away from the rabbit and got off the bed, he went to the eating area and opened a cupboard to get ground coffee and put it into the coffee machine as he also grabbed bread and popped it into the toaster. Throwing on some slacks and a white t-shirt, he poured himself a cup of coffee, trying to wake himself up with the caffeine. Hearing the toaster pop, he reached over towards the toaster feeling much too lazy to get up get it and nibbled on the bread as he waited for the coffee to take effect. _'If it wasn't for Alfred I wouldn't be feeling like the walking dead. Once again, fucking American.' _Ivan grumbled internally as he took a small sip of coffee and ran a hand through nearly platinum locks. Ivan's eyes wandered to the sleeping hybrid and couldn't help but smile into the coffee cup. He was so cute while he slept, but was so massively irritating when he was awake. He smile quickly turned to a frown. _'I give him a home and he complains. I give him food, he still the complains. All he does is whine and freakin complain! Ugh maybe if I just kill him and stuff him it would be easier.' _Ivan paused at the thought and then shook his head. No, then Alfred would just bitch and the creepy Frenchman would probably come after him with a carving knife, killing the rabbit was defiantly not worth that much trouble.

As Ivan's eyes wandered from the rabbit to the alarm clock his tired eyes registered the glowing red numbers suddenly change from 5:59 to 6:00. Ivan sighed, as he ate the last bit of toast and gulped down the last bit of coffee. At least he had time to wash his face that should at least wake him up, even if it's just a little bit. As he dragged himself to the bathroom, Ivan quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth before getting out and grabbing his bag from the desk next to his bed were the sleeping albino currently occupied.

As Ivan was about to leave the room, he paused as a thought hit him. What about Gilbert. From what Ivan gathered, Gilbert was obviously a short attention spanned hybrid, got bored extremely easily and would tend to be destructive, and if not that, then he would travel outside the dorm room and usually, people don't respond well to humans born with a rabbit tail and ears. Amethyst eyes scanned the room as he spotted a scrap piece of paper on his desk that he had used for his homework the other day. Walking towards the desk again he grabbed a pencil from its holder and scribbled instructions which he prayed to god that Gilbert would follow. Feeling satisfied with his instructions he walked out of the house, still feeling nervous that Gilbert would go against him to spite him.

...

A/n: Well there you go folks I know it's a rather small and slightly boring chapter but I kinda wanted to leave a little bit out so that the idea's I have are for the next chapter. As you can see the description kinda went down compared to the first chapter, but this is my usual writing style. The first chapters are usually extremely descriptive compared to the rest but I try and keep the quality still the same or better to make up for it, so I'm hoping that my chapters will be bigger.

I have to admit guys I'm surprised that I even got 3 reviews but was totally blown away when I saw that I had 7 all together. I am extremely thankful and excited to see how this progresses. But to be fair I still need reviews, so I know that this is something to be continued.

But thank you guys I appreciate your feedback so so much!


	3. Lost In The City

Gilbert shivered as he felt the cold assault him and wrapped the blanket tighter around his frail body. Groping around him, he felt that his personal space heater wasn't there. He peeled his eyes open and sat on the bed rubbing the already messy mop of hair as his ruby eyes looked around the room to see that the Ruski wasn't even in the same room. Gilberts tired eyes snapped completely open as he realized he was all alone in the small dorm and scrambled out of the warm bed. He hissed in displeasure as warm toes connected with the cold hard wood floors, but he ignored it and looked around. Gilbert felt a small knot of fear tightening in his stomach, afraid that he had been abandoned by the Russian and collapsed onto the chair in the kitchen area. He heard felt the slightly rough texture of the bleached paper and looked down to see that Ivan had written a note to tell Gilbert where he was and rules for what to do and not to do. Gilbert growled, slightly embarrassed that he had nearly gone hysterical for being left alone. Gilbert snorted at that thought and crossed his arms. "What a stupid thought, being alone is fucking awesome, like I am!" He grinned at the thought before scowling. "The asshole could have at least woken me up to tell me he was leaving…Maybe I should look around…" He looked at the paper in front of him and in bright red capital letters it said: "DO NOT, I MEAN DO NOT GO OUTSIDE THE ROOM"

Gilbert pouted as he looked at the rules; it was pretty much like a prison. No fun at all. Gilbert snorted as he crumpled the 'Rules' and threw it behind him. "Fuck the rules I am awesome. Besides, I am no one's goddamn pet; I can do whatever the fuck I want." As the rabbit slid off the chair and onto the floor, he walked towards the closet near the bed to see mostly t-shirts and pants that would be much too big for him to even attempt to wear. "Goddamnit Francis, I knew you were a dumbass but really? You didn't even give him my clo-"He stopped what he was saying as he looked down to see his clothes neatly folded at the bottom. "Oh, never mind then." He said, before grabbing the tight black jeans and shimmying them on. He had also grabbed a black and white t-shirt with a black eagle on the shoulder. "Damn I know I look awesome." He boasted to himself as he attempted to smooth out the wrinkles in his shirt. Grabbing the black converse shoes he slipped them on before spending fifteen fucking minutes just tying up the shoe lases.

His ears twitched in irritation as an itch had appeared on the base of Gilberts ears. As he reached up to itch the offending area, a thought passed his brain. "Oh yeah, humans usually aren't used to people with animal ears." His shoes clicked against the hard wood floor as he rushed over to the closet again to grab the older students' hoodie and brought the hood up over his head squishing his ears slightly. "Well that should be good enough, and discomfort would be better then people being douchebags." Gilbert was a lot of things but an idiot he was not. Francis wasn't totally useless, he had taught them some things of the outside world, but Gilbert never thought he's have to apply it now, he was always a little odder then most since he was the only albino hybrid. And having no color to him made him the odd one out, so he never thought he'd be able to see the outside world. He always thought he'd see his younger brother adopted and die alone, at least somewhat content that his brother was with someone who cared. Gilbert shook his head of the thought that plagued his mind. "Depressing thoughts were so unawesome!" He declared, but a little bit of guilt was still left in his heart as he left before Ludwig, He left his own brother behind, and didn't even get to say goodbye…

"Ugh Mind shut up! We're about to go on an awesome adventure don't fuck this up!" His hand paused as he gripped the door knob, as he felt fear paralyze him. Was he really ready for this? He had never seen the outside world before. And besides Francis, Ivan, and Alfred he had never really come in contact with a human or had a conversation with one. He could feel his grip on the knob slacken as he second guessed his decision. His grip returned full force, as he reassured himself that his decision was a good one and twisted, His stomach dropped in fear as he took his first step into the unknown world by himself. And he couldn't deny it was perhaps the most terrifying experience of his life. As he shut the door, he looked down the hallway of the dorm rooms he feared that it could possibly be endless. He shook his head of his stupid thoughts, man he had a lot of doubts today. _'Geez what's with all the crap my minds coming up with today?' _As he walked down the hallway, he had quickly realized he was pretty much walking blind; he had no idea of the map out here. Stopping he quickly looked around he saw what seemed to be a drawing on a plastic tile. As he looked at it, it seemed to be the layout of the dorm. Damn what a stroke of luck! As he quickly studied it, he had committed it to memory as he followed the map that had been photographed in his mind. He turned left and down the carpeted stairway and took another left before exiting out of the building. Gilbert grinned triumphantly, as he was able to get out of the dreaded hell of a building. No one really knew he had a photographic memory except for maybe Francis, he had kept that bit of information to himself, he didn't want people to expect more of him then he was willing to give.

Taking a deep breath, he jammed his hands in his pockets and walked out…Into the streets. As a black car swerved to avoid him, Gilbert jerked back onto the side walk. "Watch where you walk asshole!" He heard the man in the car yell. Gilbert scowled as he yelled back "Suck my dick jerkass!" Before turning the opposite direction the car went and walk down the sidewalk. He was already beginning to regret his decision already. As Gilbert continued to walk down the sidewalk, he was quickly mesmerized with the heights of the buildings and the shine of the neon lights on glass doors of stores. And he will deny with every fiber of his being that he screamed and ran when a bus came and "Ate" the people. Looking around he had realized one terrifying thing.

He was lost and had no idea where the fuck he was and no means of communication to get help.

Gilbert was a lot of things. Ballsy? Yes. Over confident? Most defiantly. But he still had the instincts of a rabbit, so when he realized he's in a place where it is unfamiliar and dangerous, he will panic. His eyes widened in fear as he tried to keep his shaking body to a minimum. However his casual pace had turned into a jog, leading him farther and farther too where he felt safe. Although he felt fear strike his heart the adrenaline was almost addicting to the hybrid. But he walked any farther he knew it would be much harder for the Russian to find him. Stopping where he was, he looked around the unfamiliar area. Entering the little coffee shop, he sat in one of the plush chairs, jittery and nervous hoping for once that the Russian will find him.

…

Ivan didn't digest anything the professors had told him the past 6 hours. He was too exhausted to even process the simple chemical reactions of Calcite dissolving into acid for Christ sake! All he could think about was sleep and how badly Gilbert had fucked up his dorm. As he packed up to leave, he walked towards the elevator and up to the dorm rooms. Reaching his dorm he opened the door, his body slumped in exhaustion. "Gilbert I'm home." He said tiredly as he nearly threw himself on the chair. The quietness was a little strange, Gilbert was most defiantly not a quite person nor animal, so why hadn't he responded or yelled yet? _'shit' _ Ivan quickly got up searching everywhere that Gilbert could hide in the tiny dorm room. "He's…not…Here." Ivan wasn't sure if he should be panicking or angry. Once he finds Gilbert, **then** he'll be angry. He heard his cell phone ring in his back pocket and answered quickly.

"Hello?" Ivan said rushing the word as his mind tried to process that Gilbert was gone. "Oh, Hey Ivan it's Alfred. Uh, I found Gilbert in that little Asian bubble tea place next to McDonalds and he won't let me go. Yeah, he looks like he's going to have a heart attack." Ivan felt relief take over his body as he nearly bolted out of the dorm room. However that pleasant feeling of relief had slowly boiled into anger. Gilbert had disobeyed a direct order and that will not go un punished. As he made it to the bubble tea place, Kiku, Alfred's Japanese friend who has been working part time there had greeted him politely at the door. Giving the small Japanese boy a forced smile, he walked over to the pair. His forced smile was still plastered on his face but the menacing glare was directed towards the hybrid. As his gaze focused on the rather frightened rabbit the hardness in his eyes softened a bit. Obviously a harsh punishment was necessary, but there would still need to be a punishment.

"Let's go Gilbert." Gilbert immediately clung to his side; even daring to wrap his arm around Ivan's, making the Russian raise an eyebrow at the action but did nothing to shake off the rabbit. "Thank you Alfred for finding him for me." The sunny blond just grinned at his large friend and shrugged. "Not a problem bro." Walking out of the shop, the walk back to the dorm room was awkward, Ivan was angry at the albino and wasn't in the mood to speak, even if he did, he'd probably hit the boy. "I'm sorry." Ivan blinked and looked down at the hybrid in surprise. He defiantly wasn't expecting that from the stubborn rabbit of all people. "You disobeyed me, I told you in bold letters Gilbert not to go out and yet you still did! You don't even know the area let alone humans in general! You could have gotten hurt, better yet what if a human found out what you were?" Gilbert's face was twisted into a guilty frown as he stared at his shoes.

"I just…I wanted…" Gilbert wasn't sure how to finish that sentence; he honestly didn't know what he really was expecting from the little escapade. Besides whom would he brag to about seeing the human world in all its glory? Why would he want to tell anybody after his instinct had kicked in and he ended up shaking in his shoes? Gilbert felt pretty unawesome and rather ashamed of how badly his escapade went. "You wanted to show how much of a big bad wolf you are, but reality you're just a scared little rabbit who has no idea of the world he has entered." Gilbert bristled, he was not a coward nor was he an idiot and he didn't like being hinted as one either. Yes, he acted stupid jumping into something he was not fully prepared for but that was his mistake and everyone makes them. Obviously just like the Russians parents made one, big, creepy ass mistake.

"I made a mistake! I just wanted to know what the human world was like!" His kind where only told stories like this. They were never allowed to experience such things unless they had been adopted, but usually the owners were too paranoid to ever let them out anyway. Ivan looked at him and sighed in aggravation. "You weren't ready Gilbert! Not by yourself." Gilbert attempted to his arm away from Ivan's but the older boy kept his hold onto the hybrid, only making Gilbert angry. "But that's the only way I can get out! You humans are all the same! We're nothing but property to you!" Ivan's patients was wearing thin when it came to the hybrid, it was also harder to keep people from giving him dirty stares, hearing only a one sided story making him seem like the bad guy.

A very abusive one by the sound of it.

As the two quietly went into the building and into the elevator, much to Gilbert's dismay they entered their home and Gilbert sulked while taking Ivan's bag of baby carrots and munching them angrily. The silence was awkward and Ivan didn't like it neither did Gilbert. Gilbert's red eyes narrowed towards the Russian and was about to open his mouth when the Russian had decided to talk first.

"You're not ready to go out to the human world by yourself yet; you still need me to come with you to introduce you to some things you've never seen. But when I think you're ready and I can trust you then we'll see about letting you experience things without me to guide you." Gilbert looked at Ivan in surprise. Did he just say…He'll let him roam around the city once he's used to it? Gilbert grinned happily as a happy purr left him. He was satisfied with that, and it was a fair deal to him. His grin turned into a small but happy smile. '_Maybe then I'll be able to find you again soon then little brother. Please wait for me.'_

…_APH…_

_**AN: Holy crap look who updated! That`s right I'm back in business and I`ll start writing the next chapter as fast as I can! Think of this as an early Thanksgiving present! (Or late, in Canada Thanksgiving is on Monday) Anyway! I know it`s a bit short and it looks a bit rushed, but I like this chapter so I`m happy with it and hopefully you guys are too! Anyway, enjoy you chapter loves! I`ll try and update again soon!**_

_**Love: Rawrzies**_


End file.
